


Voice Mail

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Phone Calls, Romance, Voicemail, returning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This phone number cannot be reached at this time. Please hang up and try calling again. -beep-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a bit different then the stories I usually do, but I think it will work . It's set right after the Bad Reputations episode and their spring break is 5 days.

 

**1st day of Spring Break**

**Raichyl's Voice Mail:** Hey **–sob-** I'm sorry, I didn't mean that **–sniffle-** I would choose them or anyone **–sniffle-** over you! I was just trying to make it so no one was mad and I lost everyone **–sniffle-** but most heartbreaking to me, I lost **–sob-** you. Please baby, call me. **–sob-**

**-dial tone-**

**Jesse's Reaction:** It's just one call, keep up the will power. This is just an acting exercise, Jesse! You shouldn't care if you hurt her, it's all part of the act, just let her cry, Hudson will pick up the pieces, he _always_ does.

* * *

 

  **2nd day of Spring Break**

 **Raichyl's Voice Mail:** We got an assignment in Glee. No one is singing anymore. I paid this scary girl, Lacey or something to record the class. It's not the same without you. Finn doesn't understand any Broadway, Kurt just scoff's at me and turns away, Puck just looks at his muscles and hits on everyone. It's disgusting. Come home soon, Carebear. I love you, you know? Oh and I decided I was gonna sing the Climb—

 **Raichyl's 2nd Voice Mail:** Dang thing cut me off. Anyway, The Climb by Miley Cyrus. Sure she is a bit teen-y bopper for my status, but it works because no tries as hard as me, or you. But we actually have dreams that will take us far and away. Stay true to me, okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.

**-dial tone-**

**Jesse's Reaction:** She's cute.... wait, no.

* * *

 

**3rd day of Spring Break**

**Raichyl's Voice Mail: -scratchy-** Oh my god, **-voice breaks-** I was singing, and my voice gave out! **–sob-** Finn's taking me to the doctor, only person in Glee to volunteer, they clapped **–voice breaks-** CLAPPED, Jesse! I might never **–sniffle-** Sing again! What am I going to do? I need you home-

"Rachel, come on!"

\- I have to go baby, but call me back **–voice breaks-** I love you.

**-dial tone-**

**Jesse's Reaction: T** hey _clapped_ with their best vocalist _lost_ her voice? He volunteered?  _Shit!_

* * *

 

**4th day of Spring Break**

**Raichyl's Voice Mail: -less scratchy-** Umm, I don't want you to freak out . . .but today some Glee kid's went and did their assignment's, well, Finn . . .his was _interesting._ His song choice was quite  **-click-**

The phone picks up and Jesse responds, "what song, Rachel?"

Rachel screams from the other end, shocked at this sudden turn of events, "Jesse?"

"What song, Rachel?" Rachel notes that he doesn't sound intrigued or happy.

"See this is why I like your voicemail, it doesn't interrupt and doesn't get grouchy when it doesn't get its way. Also, I'm not afraid to tell it stuff." She replies.

"Each, you called and I answered, so what song?" he goes for coaxing it out of her.

"Of course you'll be mad, Jesse. That the number one line in the book, everyone who uses it gets mad, so if you hang up, I'll just call back. Because I know you; you're me, and the way I would react to what I'm about to say, is hanging up, so I wouldn't be surprised." She said from her end and he gets that she has a point. If he doesn't like her answer, he'll probably chuck his phone at the wall. Her voice is heard over the line agin, "he sang . . . Jesse's girl." 

**-click-**

**Raichyl's 2nd Voice Mail: -less scratchy-** See, do I know you, or do _I know you._ Don't worry, Jesse. I love _you_.

**-dial tone-**

**Jesse's Reaction:** Yeah, it's easy to say that when you're not the significant other of the one getting serenaded by other people. God Damnit.

* * *

 

**Last Day of Spring Break**

**Raichyl's Voice Mail:** So the doctor was great. I went back for a checkup, my daddy took me, and I'm all better, but my heart isn't with you not her-

Jesse shuts his phone as he leans on the doorjamb, watching her twirl around the dance room. He reasons its because he can't let Finn steal her back before the plan is finished. He has to hurry this up, make it quick, he can't be catching feelings.

"Jesse-" She says and he snaps to, looking at he shocked face. She looks stunned, but happy.

"Hi." He says, smiling at her, walking into the room.

"Hi." is all she can think to say, "how was your spring break?" She asks, a little guarded, to his disappointment. 

"Good. It's good to be back. What were you just rehearsing?" He asks her, trying to get back into their old rhythm. It works.

"A guy came to Glee Club to talk to us about dreams. Luckily, I've known mine since I was four: I'm gonna play three parts on Broadway, Evita, Funny Girl and Laurie in Oklahoma. I was just practicing her dream ballet with Curly, it's what I do when I'm feeling a little stressed." She smiles out at the floor, and he put his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort and reassure her at the same time.

"That's not a dream. A dream is something that fills up the emptiness inside. The one thing that you know if it came true all the hurt would go away. You singing "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" in front of a sold out crowd isn't a fantasy, it's an inevitability." It works, he feels like he beginning to understand every part of her, know he like he knows his Queen music book. He pulls her in for a hug, wanting to hold her for as long as he could before he couldn't. He could at least admit that to himself. 

"I thought you'd never come back." Her voice was muffled, and he sighs as he lays his head on hers.

"And miss all your drama? Never." He smiles. Duty before heart. Sadly.

He hugs her tighter.


End file.
